Nuestro Amor IyM
by Adileyne
Summary: Ichigo y makoto, se unieron un solo para ser Kashino Amano, los esposos tenía su propia pastelería prospera. Aun le faltaba algo para ser felices un bebé… completar su felicidad
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un tiempo desde que makoto e ichigo se besaron, aun que fue accidental fue crucial para ellos y empezar una relación.

Makoto al principio se mostro muy penoso y le daba vergüenza ver a ichigo, pero después entendió que alegarse de ella no traería nada bueno y podría perderla, comenzó a cambiar con ella y ser un poco más cariñoso, aun que para este es un tanto difícil por su carácter, al poco tiempo decidieron comunicarle a sus amigos de su relación los únicos que se opusieron fue Johnny y Miya que hicieron un gran escándalo.

Ichigo se ha sentido muy feliz al ser novia de makoto, no lo ha podido disfrutar tanto por sus horarios de clases, aun que tienen suerte de trabajar juntos en la tienda, que ha prosperado favorablemente, han tenido suerte que Henri los ha enviado a otros países juntos.

Academia St. Marie

— Buenos días ichigo. — Dijo sonriente vainilla, mirándola – te quedaste dormida, nuevamente – regañándola

— Sí. — levantándose pero sintió sus piernas muy pesadas, hizo que se sentara en la cama nuevamente

— ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto vainilla inocentemente y notando que tenía las mejillas rojas

— Creo, que jugar en la lluvia con Natsume me afecto.— tocándose la garganta y notando que tenía fiebre – todo por complacerla – leve suspiro, recordó el día anterior que fue sola a visitar a sus padres porque makoto no pudo acompañarla, se fue a casa de Sennosuke porque tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a la familia y prefiero visitarlos, su hermana a ver caer la lluvia se emociono y pidió que se bañaran juntas como lo hacían los demás vecinos, esta acepto para complacerla, la realidad que no la pasaron tan mal, ahora se encontraba enferma y se sentía fatal – me voy a dar un baño – levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño

Tres horas después

— Anda ichigo. — La jalaba lemon para que fueran al jardín – ahí esta kashino y hanabusa – emocionándola para que se reuniera con su novio, parecía que no había efecto en ella – jop, estás rara ichigo

— Vamos. — levantándose a duras penas, desde que se fue a clase ha sentido peor cada vez más y para completar su fiebre había aumentado considerablemente, vainilla al principio le pidió que se tomara una medicina lo hizo, aun seguía sintiéndose mal

— ¡Ichigo! – grito Johnny quien la había seguido desde un principio

— ¿Qué sucede? – está caminando normalmente

— Vamos a comer dulces. — este con una gran sonrisa

— Lo siento, no estoy de ánimo. — alejándose de él y lemon dejándolos con la boca abierta

— Hola ichigo. — hanabusa – sonriéndole de costumbre, haciendo señas para que se sentara alado de makoto – ven aquí esta su príncipe sádico esperándote

Esta le regalo una sonrisa y se sentó

— Hola

— Hola. — makoto sonriéndole, no le gustaba darle muestras de cariño delante de sus amigos, aun que estos querían ver más

— Ichigo. — lemon acercándose con reproche — me hubieras esperado un poco – sentándose alado de hanabusa

— ¿Y kana y andou? – pregunto Johnny

— Se quedaron en el salón, parase que tuvieron una pelea. — sonriendo hanabusa

— Eres un metiche. — Makoto serio — ¿Y eso que están aquí?

— Lemon que quería venir. — comunica ichigo sonriendo

— Hola. — apareciendo chocolat y sentándose en el hombro de makoto

— Me hubieras esperado. — se queja café

— Lo mismo digo. — vainilla y mirando a ichigo – estaba preocupada por ti

— Mucho mejor. — sonriéndole ichigo, aun se sentía muy mal

— ¿Qué paso? – makoto preocupado

— Nada de importancia. — esta

— Con razón, no querías comer dulces. — Comenta Johnny – no te sentías bien

— Eso es asombroso. — Makoto sorprendido – que ichigo no desee comer dulces

— Deja. — esta quejándose

Todos soltaron una carcajada, esta también mientras se la pasaban platicando de todo ichigo continuo sintiéndose mal, las voces comenzaron aturdirla de tan manera que quería irse a su habitación y descansar, sin darse cuenta makoto la llamaba y no le hacía caso

— ¡Ichigo! ¡ichigo! ¡ichigo! – Makoto llamándola — ¿Qué te pasa?

Esta lo miro confundida y suspiro

— Creo que mejor, me retiro. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien. — Esta suspirando, sintió las manos de makoto en su cara – estoy bien

— Bien. — Serio – estás hirviendo, tienes mucha fiebre

— Déjame ver. — Vainilla acercándose a ella y tocándola — ¡ichigo, estás muy caliente!

— Es mejor, que te lleve a la enfermería. — lemon

— Estoy bien. — levantándose y se desvaneció, makoto le dio tiempo de agarrarla a tiempo

— ¡Ichigo! – gritaron todos, desesperados

Makoto la cargo en brazos, se la llevo corriendo hacia la enfermería unos minutos después

— ¿Cómo está? – pregunto a la doctora su novio

— Hay que trasladarla a un hospital, está muy mal. No ha descansado lo suficiente y su cuerpo está muy débil. — le informo

— Yo me encargo de ella. — este, llamando a su hermana para que le enviaran una ambulancia, prefería que su hermana la atendiera que cualquier médico

Ella abrió los ojos

— ¿En dónde estoy? – aturdida y sentándose

— Quédate quieta. — La doctora – te vamos a enviar para un hospital

— Estoy bien.

— Eso lo dirá mi hermana. — Este mirándola con seriedad – es mejor que cooperes

— Makoto. — está mirándolo

— Puedes caminar. — este mirándola

Esta asintió

— ¡Ichigo! – llegando corriendo kana y andou

— Estoy bien. — suavidad

— Bien mal. — Doctora seria – es hora que se vayan

— Sí. — makoto tomándola de la mano

Este salió con ichigo de la enfermería se dirigieron a la puerta principal, esta se encontraba muy pálida y este prefiero cargarla que fuera a desmallarse de nuevo, cuando lograron salir de la academia el auto de miya estaba esperándolos en la salida

— Me entere de lo ocurrido y pues será más fácil sí se van conmigo. — está mirándolos

— Gracias. — este agradecido y subiendo a ichigo con cuidado se encontraba respirando agitadamente — ¡ichigo! – llamándola

— Es vamos rápido. — gritó miya, el auto arranco con velocidad

Dos horas después

En el hospital

— Makoto. — Su hermana mirándolo – ya se encuentra mejor, vaya esa niña ha cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que la vi – sonriendo – es tú novia ¿verdad?

— Sí. — Firmeza — ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

— Muy bien. — Esta mirándola – sabia que terminarías con ella, cuando la conoció tenía una miraba bastante fuerte, con que esta pequeña es mi nueva hermanita

— Sis. — este mirándola

— Papá y mamá no se sorprenderán. — Soltando una carcajada – mi hermanito llorón encontró novia

— Ya no soy un niño. — airado

— Jajajaja.

— ¿Y tú esposo? – cambiando el tema

— Por ahí. — Normalidad — ¿Y cuando se la vas a presentar, a nuestros padres?

— No lo sé. — este

— Tienes mi permiso. — esta

Este puso cara de enfado

— Mmm— está moviéndose un poco

— Ichigo. — acercándose a ella

— Me duele. — quejándose

— ¿Qué le duele? – pregunta vainilla y chocolat asustadas

— Es la fiebre, es normal que le duela el cuerpo. — Informa la doctora – un poco de medicina y se sentirá como nueva

Makoto le acaricio el cabello y miraba con preocupación

— Estará bien. — miyabi – no es tan débil cómo aparenta

— Sis. — este mirándola

— Ve a saludar a papá y a mamá le dará gusto verte. — ella

— No lo creo, sabes que se niegan a que sea un Pâtissier. — Este autoridad – no pienso verlos

— Es una lástima. — Su progenitora entrando – me lleve una sorpresa, cuando me comentaron que llegaste con una chica al hospital – acercándose a dónde estaba el y ichigo – es la jovencita de la otra vez ¿se cayó de nuevo por las escaleras?

— No. — Firmeza – tiene un resfriado

— Es la novia de makoto. — informo está

— Heee. — atónita pero lo disimulo – mi hijo con novia

— Mmm— abriendo los ojos lentamente ichigo — ¿en dónde estoy?

— Estás en el hospital. — le respondió makoto

— Entiendo. — esta mirándolo y noto la presencia de la madre de este y su hermana – hola

— Hola hermanita. — esta sonriendo

— No digas tonterías. — con autoridad su madre – no aceptare a esta niña cómo novia de mi hijo

— Te guste o no es mi novia. — este furioso

— No lo aceptare. — Ella con rudeza – acepte el matrimonio de miyabi porque no tuvimos opción pero, tú no cometerás el mismo error

— Madre. — Está notando que ichigo quería levantarse – tú quédate quieta

— Quiero irme. — ichigo, no quería escucharlos pelear por ella – makoto, vámonos

— Sí. — ayudando a levantarse

— Hermanito, no puedes. Ella aun no está muy bien de salud. — Comunico – necesita quedarse en observación

— No, no permitiré que nadie la insulte, menos mí madre. — Agarrándola por la cintura, miro a esta noto lo pálida que se encontraba y eso lo preocupo – ichigo no creo que sea conveniente, que nos vayamos

— Estoy bien.

— No lo estás. — La madre de este – estás muy pálida y sí das un paso más puedes desvanecerte, te recomiendo hijo que la dejes aquí

— Tranquilo, yo la cuidare. — su hermana

— Me quedare aquí con ella. — este con firmeza y volviéndola acostar – no me iré de tú lado

Ella solo asintió y cerró nuevamente los ojos

— Tenemos que hablar. — autoridad su madre

— No.

— No seas testarudo hermano. — colocando sus manos en las caderas – ve con mamá yo me quedare con ella

— Está bien. — Este no muy convencido – que sea breve

Madre e hijo salieron de la habitación

Makoto siguió a su madre esta la dirección, al llegar ahí se encontraba su padre quien se sorprendió en verlo, esta le explico porque se encontraba ahí y este no dijo nada al enterarse que su hijo tenía novia y menos era una Patissiere

— Entiendo, que no quieres ser un medico y dañaste tú futuro. — Este con sequedad – no puedo aceptar que te casases con una Patissiere

— ¡Quien dijo, casarse! – exclamo este colorado

— No seas exagerado. — Miro su mujer – solo son novios

— Todos los Kashino que se enamoran se casan de esa persona, ha sucedido en la familia y nosotros no somos la acepción, tú y yo, miyabi y ahora makoto.

— Soy muy joven para casarme. — serio

— Estás en la edad, que las hormonas se descontrolan. — Su progenitor – te acordaras de mí

— Están locos. — abriendo la puerta para irse

— Cuídate hijo. — su madre

— Ustedes también. — este cerrando la puerta

Al día siguiente

— Tan lindo mi hermanito. — miyabi abrazándolo, estaba feliz que se haya quedado toda la noche cuidando a ichigo

— Déjame. — este avergonzado

Ichigo solo sonreía de felicidad

— Ya estoy muy bien, un poco débil pero bien. — Esta mirándolos – gracias por cuidar de mí

— Es un placer hermanita. — Abrazándola – cuida de mi hermano, sé que es un sádico pero así lo amo

Ella se sonrojo

— Claro que sí.

— Espero verlos pronto. — sonriéndoles

— Gracias hermana. — agradecido

— Ichigo, mucho liquido y aliméntate muy bien.— mirándola – quiero verte aquí de nuevo, cuando estés teniendo un bebé de mi makoto

— Idiota. — este avergonzado y noto que su novia se encontraba roja cómo un tomate

— Se ven tan lindo así. — divertida

— Gracias. — Está despidiéndose – espero verte pronto

Ichigo y makoto de dirigieron a la academia al llegar sus amigos los estaban esperándolos con los brazos abiertos, Johnny fue el primero en darle un brazos, aun que fue muy suave aun se encontraba débil, entre kana y lemon la llevaron para la habitación, así podría descansar mejor

— ¿Y qué te dijo, tú hermana? – pregunta andou

— Tiene que descansar, aun que un no sé que le paso, para que se enfermera así. — respondió este

— Vainilla me comento, que Amano se baño en la lluvia con su hermana natsume. — Comenta chocolat – es una tonta, que haría lo que fuera por su hermana

— No podemos evitarlo así es, ichigo. — hanabusa

— Así es. — makoto

— Hola makoto mi amor. — miya abrazándolo

Este se separo de ella

— Por favor, koshiro. Déjame tranquilo. — fastidiado

— ¿Por qué eres así? – deprimida

— Tengo a ichigo. — Quitándosela de encima – deja de molestarme, no entiendes que la que me importa es ichigo

— ¡Kashiro! – Johnny serio – no seas tan cruel

— Eres malo. — esta salió corriendo

— Prima espera. — Johnny siguiéndola

— Fuiste, muy cruel. — este mirándolo

— Por favor Sennosuke, no quiero problemas con ichigo. — este

— A Amano nunca le ha importado eso. — hanabusa – es demasiado buena para hacerte una escena de celos, cómo te envidio. Mis enamoradas son tan celosas

— Eres un Don Juan. — dijeron sus amigos

— Más que Rick y Johnny no lo creo. — este reprochándoles

— Eso sí. — dijeron estos

— Aquí el celoso eres tú. — andou – y no lo niegues te he visto, celas con Johnny, Rick y con quien la mira más de una vez

— Oye. — queriéndose defender, pero no podía era una realidad es muy celoso y es algo que no ha podido controlar, agradecía a Dios porque ichigo no lo notara – cambiemos de tema

En la habitación de ichigo

— Kashino es un amor. — Kana sonriendo y colocándole la sabana a su amiga – te ama mucho, mira que no dejarte sola en ningún momento

— Sí. — Vainilla – no se despego ningún segundo y se quedo dormido de cansancio

— Qué romántico. — lemon sonriendo – espero tener un novio así

— Chicas. — esta sonrojada

— Vamos a salir y dejar que ichigo descanse. — kana

— Sí. — saliendo lemon y kana


	2. Chapter 2

Los días fueron pasando normalmente, esta se recupero a los pocos días de su resfriado, dejando a makoto más tranquilo, ya que no podía irla a ver en su habitación, lo único que lo consolaba eran las llamadas y los mensajes que se enviaban

— Por fin, el fin de semana. — Emocionada ichigo – me iré a visitar a mis padres

— No puedes. — Serio makoto – esta semana nos vamos para la casa de Sennosuke ayudarlos con su tienda, lo prometiste hace 15 días

Ichigo se le quedo mirando y pues no se acordaba muy bien, sí este lo decía debía de ser así

— Está bien. — Sonriendo – nos iremos ayudar

— Kashino es un demonio. — comenta en voz baja andou, sabía que ichigo no había prometido tal cosa

— Todo lo hace, para que no, se enferme de nuevo. — voz baja hanabusa

— Voy por mis cosas. — ella separándose del grupo

— Te pasas. — Molesto andou – cómo pudiste, engañar a Amano de esa manera

— Prefiero engañarla que se vuelva a enfermar. — Él firmeza – es mi forma de amarla

— No es muy sana. — hanabusa – no se vuelvas tonto o la perderás

— Tiene razón. — andou – no le mientas más

— Está bien. — mirándolos

Unos minutos después

Makoto se sentía impaciente por que ichigo a un no se había reunido con ellos, en eso apareció kana

— Ichigo se tuvo que ir, de emergencia. — informo

— ¿Para dónde se fue? – pregunto impaciente makoto

— No nos dijo, recibió una llamada se emociono, tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo. — lemon

— Es muy extraño. — comenta andou

— Sera que se fue con Johnny a comer dulces. — hanabusa pues no era de extrañarse

— Hola. — apareciendo Johnny — ¿Y mi ichigo? – buscándola con la mirada

— Se fue. — le comenta kashino

— La quería invitar a comer unos dulces, en un nuevo local.

— Parece que fue más importante, que ayudarnos en el negocio. — comento andou

— Vámonos. — Makoto serio – no perderemos el día aquí

— Sí. — hanabusa

— Vamos, chicas. — andou mirando a kana y lemon

Ellas asintieron

Ichigo espero que pasara el bus para irse al hospital se encontraba emocionada por fin tendría un primito por primera vez, su tío se logro casar hace un año y medio, estaba naciendo su primogénito bueno aun que no sabía si seria niño o niña.

Horas después

Esta se encontraba en el hospital kashino, por suerte no se había encontrado con los padres de makoto y menos con la hermana de este, ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera

— Ya quiero saber que es. — emocionada natsume

— Yo también. — Su padre emocionado – es mi primer sobrino o sobrina

— Miren. — su esposa notando que la puerta se abría – por fin

En tío de esta salió feliz y abrazo a su sobrina mayor

— ¡Es un niño! – exclamo emocionado y dándole vueltas a ichigo

— Qué, felicidad. — alegre

En eso salieron los doctores, pero quedaron atónitos a ver a la novia de su hijo abrazada del padre del pequeño y notaron que esta estaba tan feliz que no se percato de su presencia, miyabi le envió un mensaje a su hermano informándole en dónde se encontraba su novia

Makoto a recibir ese mensaje, les informo a sus amigos que se iría, porque sabía en dónde se encontraba ichigo, sus amigos querían ir a verla y saber que era tan urgente que se fue emocionada

En el hospital Kashino

En la habitación A 14

— Está hermoso. — ichigo mirándolo al recién nacido – se parece mucho a ti, tío

— Todo un Amano. — orgulloso su hermano – es mi primer sobrino ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

— No lo sabemos, pensábamos que sería una niña y le pondríamos el nombre de nuestra madre. — este preocupado, pues no tenía ni idea que nombre colocarle y su esposa solo miraba a su bebé enamorada — ¿Y tú cariño, que nombre le podemos?

— Cual sea. — Feliz – este pequeñín me tiene enamorada

— Ichigo. — su tío mirándola – cómo prima mayor, tú eligieras su nombre

— ¡He! – Sorprendida — ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto desesperada

— Hija. — Su padre – será un honor que le coloque al primer varón de la familia Amano, un nombre. Que sea bonito

— ¡No! – Desesperada – es mucha responsabilidad

— ¡Ichigo! – autoridad su madre – es hora de pensar en un nombre

En eso tocaron la puerta

Natsume abrió la puerta ahí se encontraba makoto con sus amigos, atrás de ellos se encontraba miyabi

— Hola. — Makoto formal – nos enteramos que ichigo estaba aquí y pues pensamos…

— Gracias por venir. — La esposa de tío de ella – acaba de nacer el primer primito de ichigo, cómo ven estamos muy contentos

— ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto kana emocionada

— Claro. — Está sonriendo – aun que no hablen tan fuerte, esta dormidito

— Yes. — lemon en voz baja y acercándose al bebé junto con kana

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? – pregunto kana

— ¿Sabes? – esta mirándola desconfiadamente

— Sí. — Cargándolo con cuidado – yo crie a mi hermanita, por eso se tanto de bebés – sonriendo

— Que bien. — esta

— Dentro de unos momentos, me tiene que entregar el nombre del bebé. — les informo miyabi

— Hija, ¿ya pensaste, en un hombre para tú primito? – su padre mirándola

— No. — Alterada — ¿Por qué, a mí?

— Eres una Amano. — Serio su tío – no puedes dejar a mi hijo sin nombre

— Amano…— nerviosamente – Amano Ken…. Kensuke, ¡Amano Kensuke! – exclamo

— Hermoso nombre. — La madre de recién nacido – me encanta

— Eres mi hija consentida. — Padre abrazándola – elegiste un buen nombre para tú primito

— Gracias. — feliz

— Felicidades por tú primito. — hanabusa y andou

— Gracias.

Los espíritus de los dulces estaban mirando al recién nacido, emocionados

— Qué hermoso. — vainilla alegre

— Parece un caramelito. — chocolat

— Es un príncipe. — comenta café

— Esta hermosísimo. — caramel

Makoto se acerco a ichigo con cuidado, para no llamar la atención de todos, pero noto que todos estaban entretenidos con el bebé, la agarro del brazo y la saco disimuladamente de la habitación miyabi los siguió

— ¿Por qué, no me avisaste? – reclama este

— Salí corriendo cuando me entere de la noticia. — Le comento – no estés enfadado

— Hermanito, cálmate. — miyabi seria – discutir no vale la pena – alejándose de ellos

— Makoto, entiendo que estés molesto, no quiero discutir contigo. — mirándolo

— Discúlpame. — Avergonzado – me alegra el nacimiento de tú primito

— Gracias. — Dándole un beso corto en los labios – vayamos para adentro – jalándolo

Estos entraron al estar allí, su tía le entrego al niño para que ella lo cargara y natsume aprovecho y le saco muchas fotos a su hermana con el pequeño, para tener un hermoso recuerdo

Kensuke lloro un poco, ichigo intento calmarlo consiguiendo el éxito y sus amigos comenzaron a bromear que como seria el bebé de ichigo y makoto, cosa que no hizo feliz a su padre y se puso cómo loco, su esposa tuvo que calmarlo

— Creo que deberíamos irnos. — su padre

— Ya es tarde. — andou – madre e hijo necesitan descansar

— Adiós tía y adiós principito. — ichigo dándole un beso en la cabecita – te prometo visitarte pronto

— Te estaremos esperando. — su tío orgulloso

— Hija. — Su madre mirándola – es mejor, que descanses en la academia, pues tú padre y yo nos iremos a la casa de tú tío acomodarla para la llegada del bebé

— Sí. — Esta – yo les aviso, cuando este en la academia

— Cuídate hija. — Su padre abrazándola – mi niña

Todos salieron de la habitación

— Yo me iré con Sennosuke. — informa hanabusa

— Acompañare a kana y lemon, hasta su casa. — el andou

— No te preocupes. — lemon – yo me quedare en casa de kana

— Vámonos. — hanabusa sonriendo

— Adiós hija. — sus padres despidiéndose de ella

— Adiós hermanita. — natsume

Ichigo y makoto los vieron partir

— Es hora de irnos. — ichigo bostezando – tengo sueño

— Apenas son las seis de la tarde. — makoto mirándola de reojo

— Jajaja

— Ella no tiene remedio. — chocolat

— Es el encanto de ichigo. — defiende vainilla

— Vamos. — Agarrándola de la mano – vayamos a comer algo y tomaremos el primer bus para la academia

— Tienes razón. — alegre, le encantaba estar a su lado y compartir cada momento juntos, no cambiaria ningún segundo

— Ya se van. — miyabi sonriendo

— Sí hermana. — el alejándose de ella, ella lo tomo del brazo – papá y mamá estarán en casa hoy, es mejor que vayan a visitarnos

— No creo que sea buena idea. — ichigo mirándola – no quiero tener problemas

— Además ichigo y yo nos iremos a la academia. — El con frialdad

— Ichigo, te invito a mi casa. — agarrándola del brazo

— Gracias. — Iba a negarse pero miyabi la intimido con la mirada – bueno, que solo sea un ratico

— ¡Qué! – exclamo este sorprendido

— Solo será una hora o dos. — sonriéndole

— Está bien. — no muy convencido

— Andando. — sonrisa triunfadora

Estos se dirigieron a la casa kashino

En el camino ichigo y miyabi estuvieron platicando de todo un poco hasta que llegaron a su destino, makoto ayudo a su novia a bajar del auto

— Todo sigue igual. — el observando la casa

— Nada, ha cambiado. — respondió su hermana

— Sí. — su cuñada, notando que ultima vez que entro en ella

— Ven ichigo. — Agarrándola de la mano – vamos a sentarnos

— Sí. — Dejándose guiar y sentándose – esto me trae muchos recuerdos

— A mi también. — este sentándose a su lado y agarrándole la mano

— Me acuerdo, cuando su hermana lo secuestro. — Comento chocolat – fue horrible

— No, ichigo se salto la cerca para poder entrar. — Comento vainilla – acuérdate

— ¡Te saltaste la cerca! – este atónito, ninguno les había comentado lo que ella había hecho por él cuando su hermana, lo secuestrado

— Jejeje. — Avergonzada – pues es que estamos desesperados, por ayudarte

— El amor. — vainilla

Ichigo se sonrojo mucho

— Cambiemos de tema. — está nerviosa

— Traje té. — su hermana, entrándole un té a ichigo y luego otro a su hermano

— Gracias. — dijeron los dos

— Ya le dije, a la sirvienta que preparada algo de comer. — informo

— Gracias hermana.

— ¿Y cómo van con la tienda?

— Muy bien. — Sonrió esta – henri nos envió un tiempo para Londres y después regresamos a Japón, lemon y Johnny, nos están ayudando con la tienda, aun que Johnny muy poco nos apoya.

— Está celoso, por nuestra relación. — comento este

— Vaya, parece que mi hermano tiene rivales. — rudeza

— No, solo son amigos. — ichigo sonriendo

— Mejor cambiamos de tema. — este molestándose un poco solo recordar a ricki y Johnny no pueden ver a su novia, porque quieren estar encima de ella y eso no le agradaba

— Makoto, enséñale la casa a ichigo.

— Sí, ven. — mirándola

— Claro. — levantándose

— Ahora volvemos. — mirando de reojo a su hermana

— Aquí los espero. — ella con una sonrisa burlona

Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus rw A:

Magguie Aino

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

saory de kou

Gracias por colocar mi fic Favoritos A:

Magguie Aino

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

sheblunar


	3. Chapter 3

Este guio a esta por la casa y le explico cada rincón de su casa, era imposible olvidarlo no había gratos recuerdos en ella, el se quedo parado en una habitación

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto chocolat

— Es mi habitación. — el abriéndola y quedo atónito al notar que todo seguía igual – cosas que no cambian

— ¡Que linda! – Ichigo entrando – es muy acogedora

— Gracias. — el entrando

— Puedo. — Ella lanzándose a la cama – está muy cómoda

— ¡Ichigo! – la miro sorprendida vainilla

— Tengo sueño. — recordándoselos

— Ven. — el acercándose – vamos, no quiero estar aquí

— ¿Porque? – Esta mirándolo y agarrándole la mano – ven siéntate – jalándolo

El se sentó, pero se sentía incomodo por tener a ichigo tan cerca y no poderla besar porque sus guardianes estaban mirándolos

— Aquí están. — Su hermana apareciendo – es hora de comer

— ¡Ya! – se sorprendió el

— Vamos a decir, que a mi esposo se le ocurrió traer comida lista. — esta

— Ichigo, comamos rápido, para irnos de este lugar. — levantándose

Esta lo siguió, salieron de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que llegaron al comedor, el silencio fue más incomodo para ella, ya que makoto y miyabi no decían ninguna palabra, vainilla y chocolat se encontraban desesperadas porque no había ningún tema de conversación.

— Creo es mejor que nos vayamos. — Ella mirándolos – es que tengo sueño

— Hermana, nos veremos pronto. — el tomando la mano de su novia

— No puedo hacer nada. — Esta observándolos cómo se dirigían a la puerta principal – cuídense

Makoto abrió la puerta se encontró con su progenitores

— Qué sorpresa. — su madre sin ninguna emoción

— Ya nos vamos. — el intentando salir, pero su padre no lo permitía – déjeme irme

— Piensas irte, con semejante amenaza de lluvia. — el señalando el cielo que se encontraba todo negro y truenos se veían desde el cielo – no lo considero prudente, pero sí quieres irte, no te detendremos

— Makoto. — ichigo aprontándole la mano

— Es muy riesgoso. — Comenta chocolat – apenas ichigo se acaba de recuperarse

— Es verdad. — vainilla

— Nos quedaremos. — él

— Tomaste la mejor decisión. — su padre

— Makoto, necesitamos hablar. — su novia

Estos se alejaron de la familia Kashino

— No quiero estar aquí. — ella tímidamente – es que, me siento cómo estuviera en una película de terror

— Lo siento. — el abrazándola

— No quiero incomodarlos. — esta abrazándolo con fuerza – no quiero dormir sola

— Duerme conmigo.

— ¡He! – exclamaron ichigo, chocolat y vainilla

Este sonrojado

— No piensen mal, ichigo nunca ha dormido en mi casa y pues no confió en ellos. — el nerviosamente

— Ya hemos dormido juntos. — Esta – dormiremos los cuatro tranquilamente

— No tan tranquilamente. — pensó el

— Hermano. — Está apareciendo – lo estamos esperando

— Ya vamos. — el

Estos se volvieron a reunir, pasaron las horas y la tormenta se desato brutalmente

— Vamos a dormir. — Makoto levantándose – ichigo ven

— Los, acompaño. — miyabi – así le enseño la habitación a ichigo

— Ok. — makoto

Su hermana los acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación de él

— Despídanse. — ella mirándolos

— Dormiremos juntos. — ichigo le informo

— Vaya. — Ella – no sabía que ya iban tan rápido

— ¡Claro que no! – el sonrojado, agarrándola de la mano – nos vemos

— Hasta mañana. — ichigo

Los enamorados entraron a la habitación

— ¿Te vas a cambiar de ropa o dormirás con la tuya? – le pregunto

— Bueno…— nerviosa — pues

— No te preocupes. — makoto notando su nerviosismo, sabia no que iba a funcionar dormir juntos, hace dos años fue todo muy diferente a como lo es ahora – ahí hay un baño

En eso tocaron la puerta

— Quien será. — el abriéndola, para su sorpresa es su hermana — ¿Qué pasa?

— Vine a traerle una piyama a mi cuñada. — Esta sonrisa – toma

— Gra... Gracias. — Acercándose a ella y tomando la ropa – así estaré más cómoda

— Fue un gusto, ayudarte. — miyabi suavidad – Dulces sueños – alejándose de ellos

— Por fin solos. — chocolat – acostándose a un lado de la cama

— Sí, estamos cansadas. — vainilla acostándose alado de chocolat

— Parece que están muy cansadas. — comenta ella

— Eso parece. — el suspirando – ve a cambiarte

— Sí. — alejándose de él

Ichigo se cambio de ropa, noto que la piyama era muy linda y le quedaba muy bien, a pesar que las mangas eran un poco largas, no le dio importancia, salió del baño y noto que makoto también tenía una piyama

— Estoy lista. — está acercándose

— Muy bien. — Makoto poniéndose un poco nervioso — ¿queee, lado de la cama te gusta más?

— Cuál sea. — Notando los nervios de su novio – aun que veo, que vainilla y chocolat están dormidas

— Sí, a dormir

Se acostaron en la cama pero automáticamente ichigo se volteo dándole la espalda, este no la culpaba, estaba muy eufórico por tenerla a su lado

Dos horas después

Makoto no podía creer que las tres mujeres que tenía en su cama, se encontraban completamente dormidas y el sin poder pegar un ojo, sintió cómo ichigo lo abrazaba y también la abrazo mágicamente se quedo dormido

El sol brillaba y aun ichigo se encontraba durmiendo acompañada de chocolat y vainilla, entonces sintieron un ruido

Esta abrió los ojos y su novio la despertó con una cacerola y cuchara para despertarlas

— Tenemos sueño. — ichigo quejándose

— Es hora que nos vayamos. — el moviéndola

— Está bien. — sin quererse levantar

— Te espero abajo. — el saliendo de la habitación

— Qué sueño. — chocolat – makoto es un insensible

— No se le quita. — vainilla en queja

— ¿Qué le viste? – gritaron estás a ichigo

— Vamos, quiero irme pronto

En el comedor

— Ya nos vamos. — el informándole a sus padres que sorprendentemente aun se encontraba ahí

— Esperamos volver a verte. — su hermana y siguió comiendo

— Adiós. — saliendo del comedor

Ichigo se reunió con makoto y ella se despido de la familia kashino, se fueron para el instituto

Tiempo después

— Makoto. — Está acercándose a su novio – vayamos a preparar un rico pastel

— Te pondrás gorda. — este mirándola pues últimamente comía demasiado pero milagrosamente no aumentaba de peso

— No seas cruel. — Poniéndose molesta – anda, vainilla y chocolat tuvieron que irse para el mundo de dulces, así que podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos – emocionada

— Está bien. — el dejándose convencer

Se dirigieron al salón de cocina, al llegar estos se encontraba listos para comenzar a preparar, el tenía un plan

— Ichigo, podrías pasar la azúcar que se encuentra en el estante. — le cómico, este espero que ella se diera la vuelta para colocar en la base del paste un anillo – listo – susurro

— Aquí esta. — Llegando y comenzando a preparar el pastel – quedara delicioso – feliz

— Este pastel, será especial. — Sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la frente, dejando a su novia atónita – te amo ichigo

— Yo también te amo. — ella abrazándolo y le dio un beso

Makoto la apretó más a su cuerpo y se besaron por un largo rato, esta que ella se separo

— Terminemos. — cuando comenzó a mezclar se dio de cuenta de algo duro y lo saco — ¿Qué es esto? – notando un anillo y quedo enamorada de lo hermoso que es — ¡Precioso!

— Es tuyo. — Este mirándola — ¡Ichigo, quieres casarte conmigo, cuando salgamos del instituto!

Años después

— Deja eso ahí. — le ex siguió ichigo a su esposo – ya acomode la mesa

— Así, no se ve bien. — se queja él, casi todo el tiempo peleaban cómo acomodaban el local, estar casado con Ichigo Amano no era fácil

— Dejen de pelear. — Acercándose Sennosuke – venimos a comer en familia

— Eso es verdad. — kana sonriendo y teniendo a una niña en brazos de unos tres años

— Hola preciosa. — El esposo de esta, quitándole a la niña – ven con el tío makoto

La pequeña sonrió divertida

— Es que makoto, es muy terco. — está poniendo sus manos en la cintura

— Es un sádico. — bromeando su amigo

— Oye. — el con la pequeña en brazos – no digas esas cosas delante de la niña

— ¿Y que saben de Satsuki y lemon? – les pregunto kana

— Están muy bien, ahorita se encuentran viviendo en Londres, aun que lemon me comento que están esperando a su primer bebé. — Informo kana – esperan que sea una niña

— ¡Qué felicidad! – está emocionada, todos quedaron perplejos cuando lemon y satsuki se hirieron novios unos meses después de graduarse, sorpresa fue para todos que ichigo y makoto se casaron unos pocos meses después de graduarse, aun que ya tenían casi siete años casados aun no tenían hijos — ¿Y el bebé, cuando viene?

— Nada de eso. — Ella – estamos muy ocupados aun.

Makoto no quiso hacer ningún comentario, pues la realidad que su esposa siempre ha querido ser madre, aun no sabían porque ese bebé no llegaba aun

— Amor, pronto nuestros amigos, nos darán la noticia. — el notando que su amiga no se encontraba muy bien por el comentario — ¿verdad? ichigo

— Así es.

— ¿Y que han sabido de Johnny y su prima? – kana

— Nos enteramos que miya se caso hace unos años y Johnny también. — comento ichigo

— Eso les pasa por irse. — makoto serio, su amigo se habían mudado a Francia por casi cinco años, sorprendieron a todos con la noticia que se casaban

— Makoto, no seas cruel. — su esposa regañándolo

— No comiences mujer. — el sentándose con la niña en brazos – te daré un rico pastel

Este sonrió a ver las mejillas de la pequeña rojitas de la emoción

— Serás un buen padre. — sonriente kana

— Mi amigo, es muy bueno con los niños. — el noto cómo makoto se sonrojo

— Siempre dicen, estupideces. — este avergonzado

— Voy a traerle un rico pastel de fresa. — sonriéndose y alejándose de ellos

— ¿Y cómo les va, en el negocio? – pregunto su amigo

— Muy bien. — el – aun que a veces ichigo es muy terca y me obliga a hacer cosas que no se debe

— ¿Cómo cuales? – le pregunto kana curiosa

— Me obliga a ponerme de mostrador al realizar los papeles y me incomoda las miradas de las mujeres. — El molesto – peleamos por eso

— Jajajaa. — Su amigo soltando una fuerte carcajada – tú esposa, sabe que tienes un enganche con las mujeres. Tonta que no es, jajajajajaja

— ¡No te burles! – furioso

— ¿Qué pasa? – ella llegando con un hermoso pastel, la pequeña salió corriendo para verlo más de cerca

— Wow. — Asombrada kana – ichigo esta precioso – notando lo profesional que se había vuelto su amiga, aun ella seguía mejorando jamás se compararía con ella — ¡Felicidades!

— Gracias. — ella avergonzada

— ¿Y cómo está la familia? – andou

— Bueno, están bien. — Ichigo – mi hermana esta en parís haciendo conciertos y la familia de makoto se encuentra muy bien, aun que cuidando a los hijos de miyabi

— Tiene un niño y una niña. — el

— ¿Y son muy pequeños? – le pregunto su amiga

— Max tiene seis años y katsumi tiene tres años. — este

— Enormes. — Asombrada su amiga — ¿Y cómo son?

— El pequeño se parece mucho a makoto, con la única diferencia su cabello es negro y la pequeña se parece mucho a su madre con la diferencia de su cabello amarillo pero más clarito. — su amiga

— Oh… que lindo. — ella y notando que su pequeña había tomado pastel con sus manos y se encontraba comiendo – no, saory

— Parece que tiene hambre. — su padre sonriendo, noto que su amiga la limpiaba con una servilleta y le dio un buen pedazo de torta

— Lo siento. — su amiga apenada

— Tranquila es una niña. — Makoto sonriendo — ¿piensan quedarse aquí?

— Sí. — Sennosuke – es que mi hermano está encargado de la tienda y abriré una con ayuda de Henri

— Maravilloso. — Su amiga – ahora nos veremos más seguido

— Exacto.

Los casados disfrutaron de la visitas de sus amigos, cuando este de despidieron, terminaron de acomodar la tienda para comenzar a trabajar

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Magguie Aino

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Bienvenida A:

Rizita-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Tiempo después

En casa Kashino Amano

— Que sueño tengo. — ichigo bostezando – extraño a vainilla y chocolat

— Vendrán pronto. — Este colocándose la piyama, hace un buen tiempo que chocolat se había casado y pues vainilla tenía novio, iban a visitarlos y se quedaban con ellos por mucho tiempo, ahora se encontraban solo en su casa – vamos a dormir

— Sí. — Acostándose en la cama, sintió como su esposo se acostó a su lado – buenas noches

— Buenas noches. — abrazándola y le dio un suave beso en los labios

Ichigo sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza

Al día siguiente

Makoto como siempre fue el primero en despertar, su esposa siempre se levantaba un poco tarde, aun que hora fuera domingo. Tendrían que irse a visitar a sus padres, aun que no sabía si su esposa lo acampanaría

— Buenos días. — está apareciendo

— Buenos días. — Este sonriéndole — ¿me vas acompañar, siempre a visitar a mis padres?

— No lo creo. — Sentándose en el mueble – creo que me iré a visitar a mis padres

— Me parece bien. — Sentándose alado de ella – les envías muchos saludos

— Igual para tú familia. — Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – oye makoto, no te incomoda la idea de no tener hijos

— No, que lleguen cuando sea necesario. — Con amor — ¿eso te inquita?

— Un poco. — Esta con temor – es que vamos para siete años juntos, no tenemos un bebé. Siento que es mi culpa

— Claro que no. — volteándose para mirarla a los ojos – sí, no llegamos a tener un hijo, no importa.

— Makoto. — Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas – quiero tener un bebé

— Lo tendremos. — Dándole un beso en los labios y mirándola con amor – solos tenemos que practicar más

Esta soltó una carcajada y le rodeo sus brazos en su cuello

— Qué esperamos, practiquemos. — alegre

— Pues a practicar. — cargándola y llevándola para habitación

Makoto e ichigo se amaron con tanto amor, como solían hacerlo, ya que muy poco tenían tiempo para ellos siempre se encontraban cansados por el trabajo, eso sería una de las causas que no han podido concebir

Unas horas después

— ¿Y no ibas a visitar a tus padres? – esta sonriéndole a su esposo, aun se encontraban los dos en la cama – para el próximo domingo – abrazándola

— Tenemos que practicar mucho, para que tengamos un bebé pronto. — ella

— Tampoco nos vamos obsesionar.

— Quiero tener un mini makoto. — Emocionada – te imaginas, aun que no quiero que saque tú carácter. Seria espantoso

Este le metió un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza

— Respecta. — dándole un beso en los labios

El timbre sonó

— ¿Quién será? – este furioso

— Vístete. — Ella levantándose de la cama – yo me daré un baño

Makoto se vistió con mala gana, salió atender quién se trataba, para mayor sorpresa eran sus padres

— Hola hijo. — Su madre – venimos de visita

— Vaya sorpresa. — Único que pudo pronunciar

— ¿Y ichigo? – pregunto su padre

— Está dando un baño. — Le informo – pasen

Estos pasaron y se sentaron en los muebles

— Tú padre, quería verte.

— Se que nuestra relación ha mejorado un poco, extraños a nuestro hijo. — él

— Hoy íbamos a visitarlos, pero estamos tan cansados. — mintió

— Tú hermana nos comento, que les va muy bien. Con su negocio. — su madre

— Sí, gracias a Dios que nos va bien.

— ¿Y los niños para cuando? – pregunto su padre

— Cuando deseen llegar. — este

— Esperemos que sea pronto. — Su madre – quiero una mini ichigo o un mini makoto

— Cualquier momento, le damos la noticia. — Su hijo — ¿quieren tomar algo?

— Un poco de jugo. — pidió su madre

— Un poco de pastel de fresa. — Pidió su padre – el que hace ichigo

— Estás de suerte, quedo un poco. — Este levantándose para buscarle su pedido, noto que su esposa se acercaba a ellos – llego ichigo

— Hola. — saludándolos

— Horita vengo. — este retirándose

— Que gusto verlos. — ella

— Tienen tiempo que no vienen a visitarnos. — Le comenta esta – pensamos que era hora de visitarlos

— Su visita siempre será bienvenida. — sonriente

— Le pedí a mi hijo que traje un poco de tú pastel de fresa. — Su suegro – me gusta mucho

— Me alegra, quedo un poco del trabajo, es que makoto y yo decidimos descansar los domingos, de lunes a sábado se está volviendo muy agotador. — Le rebela – los domingos nos estamos quedando en casa o salimos a pasear

— Necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando. — su suegra, sabía que su hijo y nuera le iba muy bien en su negocio llamado Ichigo, a un que le preocupaba la idea de no ver nietos aun

— Aquí su decido. — este llegando con los pasteles y el jugo

— Se ve delicioso. — este mirando el pastel

— Buenísimo como siempre. — makoto, aun que prefería el chocolate que su esposa le hacía de pimienta

— ¿Y miyabi? – Pregunto esta — ¿Cómo está?

— Esta muy bien. — Su suegra – se quedo con su esposo y los niños en casa

— Qué bien. — esta y notando que su esposo se encontraba serio, sabía perfectamente que aun su familia no estaba muy bien, pero en estos años han dado avances poco a poco, venia que makoto tenía más afecto a sus padres que a los de él, aun que su padre no acepto su matrimonio de buena manera, ahora ve a su esposo con un hijo – deberíamos salir un día todos en familia

— Seria interesante. — Comenta su suegra – así pasaríamos más tiempo junto

— Sí, cuando makoto estaba muy pequeño nos fuimos de pasea, miyabi se la paso jugando por todas partes y makoto parecía un muñequito. — este nostálgico

— Deberíamos hacerlo el próximo fin de semana. — mirando a su esposo

— Puede ser. — este serio

Ichigo continuo planeando la salida para el próximo domingo, sin imaginar que ahora vendría un nuevo reto

Una semana después

Pastelería Ichigo

— Aceptamos. — makoto con decisión y mirando a su esposa que no estaba muy convencida

— Buena elección. — Henri sonriendo, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección – los espero en parís en dos días – yéndose

— ¡Estás loco! – Exclamo su esposa – no podemos dejar la pastelería sola

— Cálmate. — Este serio – es una buena oportunidad para demostrarnos que en estos años que nos separamos hemos superado nuestro talento

— Pero… No quiero irme. — No muy segura – no quiero participar en el reto de Henri – sensei

— Estarán los mejores. — Este recordándole que estarán sus amigos – pensemos que serán unas pequeñas vacaciones

— Makoto. — Sin ánimo – solo esta vez

— Así me gusta. — sonriendo

— Hola. — sonriente chocolat

— Bienvenidas. — sonriente ichigo a las hadas

— Te extrañe, ichigo. — vainilla emocionada

— Yo también, las extrañe. — feliz

— Chicas. — Este – nos iremos a parís

— ¡Yupi! – exclamaron las hadas emocionadas

— ¿Y esa cara ichigo? – pregunto vainilla

— No estoy muy de acuerdo. — Ella – quiero quedarme aquí en Japón

— Solo son dos semanas. — Su esposo – la pastelería la cerramos y listo

— Makoto, no deseo ir a parís. — Sin ganas – no te molestas sí, vas tú solo

Makoto prefirió darle la espalda que responderle, chocolat lo siguió

— A veces pienso, ¿Qué le viste? – vainilla molesta

— Jajaja a veces me lo pregunto, yo también. — riéndose y automáticamente se puso triste – lo amo, es la única solución

Makoto se encontraba escondido y chocolat lo miraba furiosa

— No la mereces. — en susurró – es muy buena para ti

— Cállate. — Este molestándose – no me provoques, chocolat – voz baja para que ellas no se dieran de cuenta

— Eres un idiota. — Alejándose de él para irse con ichigo y vainilla – prefirió alejarse de ellas y pensar un poco

Una hora después

— Por fin terminaste. — Vainilla observando como ichigo terminaba de decorar un pastel – te quedo genial – emocionada

— Gracias vainilla. — Saliendo de la cocina y colocándolo en el mostrador – listo – esta se encontraba en cuclillas para poder colocar en pastel en la base, cuando se levanto sintió un leve mareo que hizo que se agarra del mostrador.

— Estás bien. — le pregunto esta

— Me maree. — Comento – creo que necesito sentarme – sintiéndose extraña

— Le avisare a makoto. — La hada se fue a toda prisa y entro a la cocina – kashino

— ¿Qué pasa? – este sin mirarla y terminando de adornar su creación

— Ichigo se siente mal. — comunico

Este dejo las cosas a un lado se fue corriendo, por suerte no tenían clientes y cuando se acerco a ella, la noto un poco pálida

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Un mareo. — Esta sin mirarlo – creo que estoy cansada.

— Deberías irte a casa. — aconseja

— Voy a esperar que se me pase. — comunica

— Eres terca. — molestándose

— Mira quién habla. — ella seria

— No peleen. — chocolat seria – me gusta verlos juntos y felices

— Vainilla, acompáñame a la casa. — esta levantándose y sintió que sus piernas le fallaron nuevamente, sintió las manos de su esposo la sostenía – creo que espere un poco.

— Eres tan cabezona. — Este ayudándola a sentarse – quédate aquí, no dejare que te vayas sola

— Ayúdame a quedarme en la cocina. — Ella mirándolo – no quiero que los clientes me vean así

— Vamos. — cargándola y noto que su esposa apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro – estarás bien

— Eso espero. — suspirando

Makoto la dejo en la silla que se encontraba ahí, después le dio un poco de agua, en eso sintieron que la puerta se abría y este fue atender, dejando a su esposa con las hadas

— Buenas días. — este

— Hola señor. — niño sonriente y este también sonrió, era su cliente favorito – vienes por los dulces

— Sí. — Pequeño emocionado — ¿Y tú esposa?

— Está tomando un pequeño descanso. — tranquilidad

— Venimos a retirar el pastel. — le informa la madre del pequeño

— Solo le falta un detalle. — alejándose, cuando entro ichigo a había terminado el detalle y se lo había envuelto – gracias – saliendo y llegando nuevamente a sus clientes – perdón por la demora

— No te preocupe. — ella y recibiendo el pastel

— Adiós. — el pequeño alejándose

— Adiós, pequeño. — este

— Ya estoy bien. — ichigo acercándose a makoto – ya chicas

— ¡Ichigo!, ve a descansar. — vainilla molesta

— Ya estoy bien. — sonriente

— Ya no te vez, tan pálida. — su esposo

— Solo es cansancio. — Ella – eso es todo

— Igual descansa. — este

— Buenas. — Cliente entrando – podrían vender, ese pastel de fresa – alegre

— Claro que sí. — Esta sonriendo – ya se lo voy a envolver

— Yo lo hare. — Makoto, inclinándose y tomando el pastel – espera en la caja – este lo envolvió y se lo entrego al cliente.

— Muchas gracias. — feliz

— No duro nada en el mostrador. — chocolat

— Eso pasa, cuando un pastel es delicioso. — este

— Hare otro. — esta dirigiéndose a la cocina

— Te ayudare. — es serio

Makoto acompaño a su esposa a la cocina, cuando llegaron ichigo no se sentía muy bien, quería preparar su pastel favorito, no era que dudaba de las habilidades de su esposo, prefería hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Hola primero que nada, perdón por la demora. Es que como tengo otros fics, quiero terminarlos pronto. Por eso me tardare en actualizar este fics. Ojala que me tengan paciencia.

Paulanic: con gusto, si puedes comunicarte conmigo sería mejor, te dejo mi facebook Adileyne Adileyne.


End file.
